This disclosure relates to machine learning. Machine learning is a subfield of computer science that evolved from the study of pattern recognition and computational learning theory in artificial intelligence. Machine learning explores the construction and study of algorithms that can learn from and make predictions on data. Such algorithms operate by building a model from example inputs in order to make data-driven predictions or decisions, rather than following strictly static program instructions.
Machine learning can provide useful tools in many situations. However, many aspects of machine learning have not as yet been adequately developed such that machine learning is broadly useable. Accordingly, new machine learning systems, methods, and tools are desired.